After Show Dance
by EO4EVER
Summary: Ryan has a crush on Kara. Simon has a crush on Paula. Can the two guys help each other out and get their girls? SAULA, MAINLY RYARA.


This is for**SingDreamLoveAnyway**, who wanted me to get off my lazy butt and write another Ryara fic.

**Title: **After Show Dance  
**Pairing: **Saula, mainly Ryara  
**Author: **ME  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Ryan has a crush on Kara. Simon has a crush on Paula. Can the two guys help each other out and get their girls? SAULA, MAINLY RYARA.  
**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I own American Idol. Haven't you heard?  
**Warnings:** None that I can think of.  
**Genre: **Romance / Friendship  
**Timeline: **Beginning of season 8.  
**Authors Note: **This is a really old fic, the first IDOL fic that I have ever written. I'm just now posting it. Please don't ask me what I was thinking when I wrote this. Because I really don't know. **AND THIS IS IN RYAN'S POV. **

It was the American Idol after show dance party. There was one twice a week, one after each live show. I looked around and saw the woman I am in love with standing next to my good friend, Paula Abdul. Her name is Kara. Kara DioGuardi. Yes I am in love with her. Over the summer when we were auditioning future idols, we spent a lot of time together. And I fell for her. Hard. But unfortunately I didn't even have the courage to ask her to do anything with me.

"Hey Seaturd," a voice behind me said as I continued to gaze at Kara. I knew that it was Simon. He was the only person who I know who called me names like those.

"Hey Simon," I replied, turning around to face him. I really wasn't in the mood to argue with him like I usually would. I was too depressed due to the lack of a love life. Well mostly the fact that Kara had no clue that I love her. Actually that's probably a good thing.

"So you ask Kara to dance yet? Or ask her out yet?" he asked me. As usual, he seems to know who I'm crushing on. So that's another reason why I have to be nice to him. There was nothing stopping him from blabbing to the entire world that I am in love with Kara.

"You ask Paula to dance yet?" I shot back. Okay, well there went the entire plan of trying to be nice to Simon so he wouldn't tell anyone about my feelings for Kara. But I knew that he was in love with Paula. So if Simon decides to tell people about my feelings for Kara, I'll just tell the whole world that he loves Paula on my radio show over the weekend. Easy as that.

"Damn you," Simon said. I smiled at him, knowing that I finally somewhat got him back for the first time in eight years.

"Okay. This is stupid. We can't even ask the girls we love to dance. Asking them out is hopeless," I said.

"I don't dance," Simon said.

"Do you want to go out with Paula or not?" I snapped. I had to get him in on this plan so that I would be able to get Kara. Honestly, I didn't really care if he asked Paula out or not. She would eventually end up asking Simon out herself.

"Well, yeah,"

"Then this is what we are going to do. I'll ask Paula if she wants to dance with you tomorrow night and you'll ask Kara for me. Got it?" I said to him.

"I told you Seaweed. I. Don't. Dance,"

"That's nice to know. You're going to do it anyways," I stated. I had to get Kara to be my girlfriend before the season was over.

**Wednesday Night, Results Show**

"Please welcome our judges, Randy Jackson," I announced.

"What up dawg?" he answered. Okay, this whole "dawg" gangster thing is really getting old.

"The beautiful Kara DioGuardi," I said. Wow. I cant believe that I just said that. On live national television in front of the entire world. And Kara herself.

She smiled and waved in response. "Paula Abdul." She did the same as Kara, smiling and waving to the cameras.

"And last but not least, Simon "I hate everyone besides Paula" Cowell,"

"Bloody Hell," Simon replied, sending me a death glare.

"That is Simon, and _this_… is American Idol," I said. The theme song started to play and the audience went wild.

**Wednesday Night, Results Show, After Show Dance**

"Let's go," I said to Simon.

"I don't dance," he replied.

"I really don't care," I shoved him away and he went to go find Kara as I went to go find Paula.

I found Paula quickly, talking with Simon Fuller, our boss.

"Hey Paula," I said, greeting her. "Can I have a second?"

"Sure," she replied, walking away from Fuller. "What's going on?"

"Simon wants to know if you want to dance with him," I said. Wow, that was easier than I expected.

"Simon doesn't dance," she replied.

I sighed. "I'm aware of that,"

"But tell him yes anyways," Paula said with a smile.

**Thursday Night, Ryan's House**

Well Simon never got around to asking Kara if she would dance with me. He's so cheap. So after that week long event, I still don't know if Kara likes me or anything.

Simon is really pissing me off. All day today he was shoving the fact that Paula is his girlfriend in my face. After all this, he has Paula and I'm back to square one with Kara.

Somehow this doesn't make sense to me.

**Tuesday Night, Idol After Show Dance**

I decided that if I want Kara to dance with me so badly that I would have to ask her myself. This was the one thing that I was dreading more than anything else.

After ten minutes of looking, I finally spotted her all alone at the table in the very back. I took a deep breath and walked up to her in the back of the room.

"H… Hi Kara," I said.

She looked up and smiled at me. "Hey Ry, what's up?"

"Um… do you wanna dance?" I asked. There. I asked her. After weeks of waiting and wanting to ask her that.

"About time," she smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her.

"Simon told me everything," said Kara.

"I'm going to _kill_ him," I mumbled.

"C'mon. Let's go," Kara said, grabbing my hand and walking out to the dance floor together.

Kara and I danced together until the end of the dance, never letting go of each other.

I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"How about we ditch the dance tomorrow and watch a DVD at my place?" I whispered in her ear.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Are you trying to ask me out?"

"Um… yeah," I responded.

"In that case, I'd love to," Kara said, smiling at me.

The next day couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
